The present invention relates to a radio receiver whose reception bands may be increased in a simple manner depending upon the demand of a listener.
There has been a strong demand for radio receivers whose reception bands may be increased depending upon the demand of a listener. For this demand, there has been devised and demonstrated an AM-FM radio receiver of the type which functions as an AM radio receiver when the output terminal of an antenna and the input terminal of an AM radio tuner are short-circuited by short-circuiting means such as a terminal board, but functions as an FM radio receiver when the output terminal of the antenna and the input terminal of the AM radio tuner are connected to an adapter consisting of an AM-FM changeover switch, an FM tuner, an oscillator and an FM-AM converter and when the AM-FM changeover switch is switched to the FM reception position.
The adapter is provided as a discrete unit; that is, it is not housed within the same cabinet of an AM radio receiver, and an AM tuning dial is attached on the AM radio receiver while an FM tuning dial is attached on the FM-AM adapter so that the operation is very inconvenient.